False Heart
by AcidReactor
Summary: Maka thought he was the was the one. But she was wrong. Beating after beating from the one she couldn't leave, so what happens when a shark toothed boy sees her hurting? Rated T 'coz Imma cautious little girl :D
1. A Modern Myth

_**Hello again! I'm writing another Soul Eater fanfiction, but updates will be slow because of school and stuff. So, I'm just making this up as I go along, hope you all enjoy!**_

**False Heart**

**(Makas POV)**

I thought he was kind, when I first met him. His blonde hair would fall perfectly over his face, his blue eyes shining happily. He was Hiro. But the was before he changed. Now I would shiver when I saw him, when he came close. If I left him he would make my life hell. I had no choice.

"Maka, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Hiro."

"Good. How long does it take to make a sandwich?"

"Its hard when you keep calling me back to change the filling." I walked in with his sandwich.

"Was that lip?"

"N-no..."

"How dare you!" He got up and whacked me across the face, and I fell hitting the stone floor.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"That will teach you!" He grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me into a small room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Please... No"

"Now you will learn your lesson!" He beat me for who knows how long, making me bleed, then when he was done he walked out and left me locked in there.

A few hours later a light shone through the gap in the door, it widened and Hiro stood over me.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes..."

"Good, come on." He helped me up and hugged me. "Lets get those cuts sorted."

"O-ok..." He always did this, hurt me then treated me so well I woudn't leave.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Good." He washed the blood off my arms.

"Hiro?"

"Yes, Maka?"

"Will you ever stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"Hurting me."

"If your good I will."

"Oh, ok..." I winced slightly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just hurts a little... You mind if I have a shower now?"

"Go ahead." He walked out and left me to it. I turned on the shower and put it as cold as I could stand. The cold water gushed against my body, taking away the blood and the sting of the cuts. It was amazing. After a while I turned up the hot and properly showered.

"How much longer..." I wondered out loud.

"Uh... Maka? You've been in there for a few hours now."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You nearly out? I really want some dinner."

"I'm coming now." I turned off the water and quickly got dressed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good. You think we can have some pasta?"

"Yeah. Sounds nice."

"You think you can cook it?"

"Mmm... I guess so..." I walked to the kitchen and started preparing food.

After everything was cooked we sat down to eat.

"This is a bit warm, Maka."

"Let it cool a little then."

"You are supposed to make it _properly_ not crap like this!" He threw the food on the floor then threw the plate at me. It hit my left cheek, smashing onto my tightly shut eyes.

"Hiro! Stop it before I leave!"

"You leave I swear I'll make your life living hell. You will wish you were never born!"

"Leave me alone!" I wished I'd never said that.

"How _dare _you! I thought you knew better!"

I said _LEAVE ME ALONE!_"

"Shut up!" He screamed, punching me repeatidly.

"Ah!" I winced, and a sharp pain went through my stomach, and the world was enclosed in darkness.

_**So, how was the end? I know it was short, but it will get longer and better. Was it a good place to stop? I'll update as soon as I can, promise. PLEASE review, and read my other stories, AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	2. Alibi

_**HELLO! Thank everyone for the lovely reviews. One of my lovely reviwers said that Hiro was portrayed to be bipolar, he isn't, I was watching a film called 'Fatal Vows' or something like that, and it was about a woman who got married to a man who would beat her, then be really nice to her so she wouldn't leave him. It was pretty good and inspired me to write this story. so thank either film 4 or true movies for this! Anyway, ON WE GO!**_

**Chapter 2**

**(Makas POV)**

I woke in a bed a long while later. I had no idea where I was or what time it was. It was dark out, so I guessed it was past 8pm.

"Hiro?"

"Oh, your awake..." He got up from a corner of the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He looked ashamed, almost.

"I guess so..."

**~~~~A while later~~~~**

"Maka! We are going out, come on!"

"I'm coming..." I stepped out of my room.

"Beautiful. Come on, lets go."

"Ok."

We arrived at the town, and Hiro pointed out where we needed to go.

"This way, come on!" He grabbed my wrist and ran into a park.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Sitting on the bench I took in the view; trees with falling pinkish leaves and petals, it looked like a small haven. But I was terrified on the inside, it was quiet. Only two people there. One was just walking out of site with a pram, another sat the bench diagonal to ours. He looked odd. He was wearing a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. He looked my way for a second. His hair was pure white and his eyes were a crimson red. He looked somewhat familiar.

"Maka. What on earth are you staring at _him_ for?"

"Huh? Oh... Sorry..."

"Sorry? You think that will settle it?"

"Please, not now, not infront of everyone."

"Everyone? Its only him over there."

"Please, just don't."

"Tough." He punched me hard across the face, and I did the stupidest thing I could ever do.

I punched his stomach.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"How dare you!" He threw me down ono the floor, punching me. It drew the white haired boys attention.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He shouted over.

"You have no right to tell me what to do! You are a mere weapon, nothing more, nothing less." Hiro shouted back. Thats where I had recoginsed him from, he was in some of my classes in the DWMA.

"Thats rude, how would you like to see me crush your smart talking ass?"

"I'd love to see you try."

"You don't even have your weapon with you, do you?"

"I don't need it." Hiro ran for the boy, but missed.

"Work on your speed." The boy slashed him from behind, his arm had turned to a scythe. black and crimson red. like his eyes almost.

"H-Hiro?" He hit the floor, but got back up after.

"We are going. Come on."

"O-ok, Just give me a-"

"Your not going with him, over my dead body." The boy walked over to me.

"B-but... where can I go?"

"Your coming back to mine. I will get Tsubaki to sort you out. Black Star will probably come over but he is just a little chatty, you will get used to it.

"I.. don't even know you."

"I don't care. I won't let him hurt you like that." I tried to get up but the boy picked me up and held me in his arms.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Soul Eater. Weapon and soon to be the coolest Death Scythe around." He grinned. His teeth were like sharks teeth, pointy and sharp. Just like a soul eater would.

"I'm Maka Albarn. You might know my dad, Death Sycthe."

"Cool, I'll have to be better than your father..." I didn't even notice Hiro go behind Soul.

"Yeah I guess-" Soul screamed, before dropping me and falling ontop of me. He was warm, but something cold was running off his body. Blood.

"I will get beaten and bruised, but I will _never_ let her go back with you." Soul said, picking me back up. "Now, I'm going. I don't need her stuff, we can get some more." He picked me back up and walked off.

**(Souls POV)**

I got back to my apartment, and laid Maka on the sofa. Then I walked to the phone and dialled for Black Star's place.

"Hello? You've reached the boy who shall surpass God, how can I help you?"

"Yo, Black Star, get over here and bring Tsubaki. Some girl in our class is hurt."

"By who? I'll smash their face in."

"You will never guess."

"Uhhhh... Ox?"

"Not a chance. Hiro."

"WHAT!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, so get over here."

"Will do." The beep of the phone rang through my ears like a bell. I couldn't find the phone rest so I left it dangle.

"Soul? You ok over there?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess so."

"How come you didn't put the phone back on the rest?"

"I can't find it." I heard someone get up and walk over to me. The phone clicked onto the rest and she took me to a chair.

"I think he hurt you worse than you want me to think."

"N-no. I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

**(Makas POV)**

The doorbell rang and I got up to open the door.

"IT'S OK SOUL THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR IS HE- Oh, wheres Soul?"

"He's there."

"Ok... Who are you? I recognise your face."

"Maka Albarn. I'm in some of your classes."

"OHH! HEY MAKA! HEY SOUL! GET OVER HERE!"

"He can't. He's hurt but he won't tell anyone."

"WHAT! DID HIRO HURT HIM TOO?"

"Yes. Now you think you can shut up a little?"

"Oh, I guess so." Black Star walked into the room and sat by Soul, talking to him. A girl was stood by the door.

"Hey, I'm Tsubaki."

"Maka, nice to meet you."

"It seems Soul is a little worse off than you. Maybe we should go to the hospital..."

"Yeah."

"Guys, sometihngs wrong with Soul." We ran over. Tsubaki sat one side of Soul and I sat infront of him. He was shaking.

"Soul? Soul?" I shouted. His eyes were dull and staring into nothing.

"Maka..." Soul whispered.

"I'm here. Its ok."

"No... It-it's not." He let out a small whimper and he closed his eyes, falling onto me.

"SOUL!" I shrieked.

_**Was that good or what? More lovely reviews please? cookies for all who reviewes, I'd appreciate more, and review button wants new friends!**_


	3. Attack

_**Hey all! Thanks for more lovely reviews - and yes, I do love Andy Biersack. Black Veil Brides are my fave band. - So anyway, I will not go on as much as I usually do, but I have one question for YOU readers to answer. Should I stay with different peoples point of view, switch to th narrator reading, or vary between the two? So, while your helping me decide, on with the story!**_

**Chapter 3**

**(Makas POV)**

We arrived at the hospital a short while later.

"Maka?"

"Yeah Tsubaki?"

"You are worrying. He has been through alot, maybe things worse than this."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok." I was somewhat relieved my that.

"Hey guys." Black Star walked over.

"Oh, hey Black Star..."

"I'm gonna get Hiro. How dare he hurt you and Soul."

"Oh... How is he?"

"Umm... I forgot to ask. OH WELL I'M HERE SO HE WILL BE FINE!"

"Shut up Black Star! This is a hospital remember?"

"Oh. Sorry Tsubaki..." They didn't notice me slip off to find Soul.

"Soul? Please wake up..." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly.

"M-Maka?" Soul whispered, one eye opening a crack.

"I'm here."

"I'm so sorry..."

"About what? Its my fault. If I hadn't been an idiot you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Are you joking? so you could go back and have him hurt you more?"

"I... Uh..."

"Sorry. I need to learn to shut it."

"It's ok. Your right. I should have left him when this started..."

"Started? Maka, how long has he done this to you for?"

"Um... 7, maybe 8 months..."

"What?" He got up and sat on the side of the bed. "Show me."

"Huh?"

"Show me what he did to you."

"But..."

"Now." He demanded. I sighed, lifting my top up over my stomach and showing him the scars. I turned around and sighed slightly. I knew it was terrible.

**(Souls POV)**

I was in shock. I never knew he was capable of this. I ran my finger along one or two long scars then turned her back around. I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and pulled myself up. She steadied me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I was going to kill Hiro for this. He would regret it. Regret the day he touched her.

"Soul?"

"Hey." I spun around and saw Tsbaki and Black Star stood infront of me.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DON'T LOOK HURT TO ME!"

"Shut up Black Star." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. Black Star I'm fine."

"You seem it."

**(Makas POV)**

"Guys. Who is that?" I pointed towards a boy and two girls. Maybe twins or sisters...

"Oh, hey Kid."

"Hello. Who is this you have with you?"

"I'm Maka."

"I'm Death The Kid. Lord Deaths son and Grim Reaper. You may call me Kid."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"So what are you?"

"I'm a Scythe Meister. My father is Death Scythe."

"Ah... Nice to meet you too." I nodded.

"Guys?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh yes, tis is Patti and Liz. The Thomspon Sisters."

"Oh, ok."

"GUYS? Why is Hiro here?" I looked at Liz then over to Hiro.

"You!" Soul shouted. "Get out of here!"

"Like that will happen." Hiro laughed. He threw me into everyone else, then picked up Soul and punched his stomach, before running off.

"SOUL! HIRO! GET OFF HIM!" I tried to get up but my ankle was hurting and I couldn't stand. Kid held me up, but it was too late.

Soul was gone.

"NO!" I shrieked.

_**I hope thats all ok. remember my question, and REVIEW GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	4. Hurricane

_**Hey! Ok, so on my reviews I have been told (very nicely) that I need to add more detail and feelings. And also thanks for you who answered my question! So far the answers are all for me too stay as the diff points of view, so I shall do that for now. And just for unsure people. Hiro took Soul to hurt him so Maka would feel hurt. He thinks the best sort of pain is her friends being hurt. So on we go!**_

**Chapter 4**

**(Souls POV)**

I woke up in a small room. It was dark. No, there were cracks of light and something was covering my eyes. I tried to shout out but there was also something stopping me from speaking. I couldn't move. I moved my head around, sensing a presence. It was Hiro. He removed the gag from my mouth, allowing me to breathe properly. I sucked in a large breath then put my head to face the ceiling.

"So, you've got me. Now what you gonna do?"

"I'll decide that when I get Maka."

"Don't you dare!"

"But she has no one to keep her safe anymore."

"Bu-" A sharp stab of guilt hit me. She was defenceless. All beacuse of me.

"Lost for words?"

"Kill me then."

"What?"

"If you want to kill me, do it."

"Not till Maka's here. I'll go get her now." He walked out. I couldn't exactly stop him. The guilt built up and up, shooting at me like a gun. It was the lowest point in life, being stuck on a chair, not being able to help someone close to me, even though I had only known her a while. I just wanted her safe from him...

**(Maka's POV)**

I sat on the sofa in Soul's apartment. I couldn't believe I did nothing. Not one thing to help him. Hiro could have _killed_ him by now. I'm sat here. I can't do anything. I promised Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Kid that if they let me stay on my own I wouldn't go out looking for Soul. Their searching. But can I do anything about it? No. Only because I don't have a weapon. Its not fair. I would know where to look! But they refused. I heard a knock at the door. Hoping they found Soul, I jumped up and answered it without looking at who it was.

"Maka Albarn. Come on."

"Wha-" Something whacked my head. A sharp pain went all through my body and The world was momentarily black.

**(A while later. Soul's POV)**

I heard Hiro come back in. he was dragging someone.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

"Soul. I have brought her for you." I heard something hit something hard. I guessed he was tying Maka down.

"But... Why?"

"I want her to suffer for leaving me, and I want you to suffer for taking her."

"Oh. Maybe if you didn't hurt her I wouldn't."

"Shut up!" He slapped me hard and I heard him light a lighter.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I was replied by a burning feeling on my arm. It stung, a lighter, it was a shock of electricity almost. I heard a scream. It was her.

"Maka! Its ok, I'll get us out!"

"Stop it Hiro! Let him go!"

"Fine." He pulled the blindfold off my eyes and I blinked a few times, adjusting to the new light.

"Soul!" I looked at Maka. She had a large red mark on her head. I growled almost.

"How dare you."

"How dare I? She would have struggled if I didn't."

"You! You monster! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted, then struggled against the binds. He laughed, then walked over to Maka. "Don't touch her!"

"Or what?" He laughed again and watched me struggle more against the ropes, then slowly dragged a knife across Makas chest.

**(Makas POV)**

The pain was incredible. I hated myself for not stopping him from burining Soul. I looked into his eyes. They weren't as bright as usual. They were dull and grey looking. I hated to see him this way. Then I came back into sense and realised how badly I was bleeding. I screamed, and I felt my eyes go heavy.

_**So, was that ok? I hope I've improved a little on my descriptions! See you next time!**_


	5. Stranger In A Strange Town

_**Hey again, day off the continue story writing! I love being ill and home alonee! Just some random thing. I always listen to BVB when I write this story, so I was like chilling and put 'The Legacy' on, and an ad came on just before it started, the ad was for opera singing! You will only get that if you hear BVB. So go listen! Anyhow, on we gooo!**_

**Chapter 5**

**(Souls POV)**

I hated him. He was a _monster_. I would kill him.

"Let her go!"

"Let me think about that... Nope." He grinned.

"You are dead when Kid and Black Star gets here!"

"They won't think to look here." He stood, running his hand along Maka's cheek.

"Have you forgotten Kids a Grim Reaper? He can sense souls." Hiro stopped grinning.

"I will just kill them then." He stabbed Maka then walked over to me and wiped me blood off on my cheek. It was cold. The knife was cold.

"Stop it!" I looked at Maka. She couldn't even meet my stare.

"Or what? What on earth could _you_ do?" I growled again.

"I will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you tr-" He went pale. I turned slightly and saw Black Star in the doorway. Kid stood behind him.

"Hey Soul, long time no see. I'm gonna get the show started, if you don't mind." I nodded. Black Star ran forward.

"You can't touch me!" Hiro laughed.

"I won't have to." Black Star replied. "Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!"

"Right." Black lines swiveled around his face, and he ran at Hiro.

"Hey Kid, little help?" I pleaded.

"I guess." He snapped the ropes allowing me to move.

"Go help Black Star. I'm gonna get Maka safe." He smirked and ran at Hiro, the twin guns, Liz and Patti, ready and awaiting further instructions.

"Maka? Its ok. I'm here now." I quickly untied her and picked her up.

"Soul..." She reached up and wiped her blood off my cheek. I felt myself blushing.

"We need to get you to safety." She smiled slightly.

"Its ok, I'm fine. Really."

"You aren't." I sighed. "Come on, I'll call Kim and Jacqueline to come get you. Then I will help the others."

"But your hurt too..." She put her hand on my chest, and smiled again.

"If I can keep you safe, I will die." She looked shocked.

"But... You hardly even know me..."

"So? What does that matter?" I hugged her and carried her out, turning back the see Kid fly into a wall.

**(Makas POV)**

He carried me out, then put me down and sat by me. He pulled out a phone and speed dialed who I guessed would be Kim and Jacqueline.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Its Soul, you tink you can come gimme a hand? I'm by the small shack a mile south of the Academy."

"Sure, we will be there soon as possible."

"Thanks." He closed his phone and put it away. "They will be over soon."

"Ok..." He looked at me, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Its ok. I promise everything will turn out fine."

"I hope so..." I stared up and saw a girl, with pinkish hair, jump off a weapon of some sort. The weapon transformed into another girl, with brown, longer hair.

"We are here!" The pink haired one smiled, then looked at Soul and I.

"Hey." Soul got up and grinned. "I gotta help out in there, so will you sort our Maka?" The girls nodded simoultainiously and walked over to me.

**(Souls POV)**

I ran in and saw the worst I had thought. Black Star slumped in a corner, eye closed, and Hiro ontop of Kid, about to push the knife through him. Hiro looked up at me.

"Oh, your back?" He pushed the knife through Kids chest, then picked it up and walked over to me.

"How dare you." I growled.

"Unfortunatly, I have no time left today, but I will be back. I promise." He walked off, then ran out of sight. I ran over to Kid and picked him up.

"Liz, Patti, Tsubaki? Help." They changed back into human form and came to help.

"Ahh, Black Star!" Tsubaki ran over to him and picked him up.

"Is he ok?" Liz asked.

"Er... I'm not sure. We should get going." We got up and walked out.

"You want me to take kid?" Patti asked.

"Um, yeah." I handed Kid over to her, then looked at Maka, who was still being looked after. Kim stood up.

"She will be ok, I think we need to take everyone to hospital." I picked up Maka and walked in the direction of the hospital. My eyelids felt heavy, and I could feel the burn on my arm stinging. But I didn't care. I just wanted Maka safe.I knew that the only way she would be safe was if I watched over her. So from this day till the day Hiro is dead, I will not rest.

I will keep her life safe, even at the cost of mine.

_**How was that for a sick girl attempt? 3 You all, see you next time.**_

_**P.S. REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!**_


	6. Closer To The Edge

_**Hey! So, I have had more reviews, THANK YOU! I'm gonna shut up now... so on we go!**_

**Chapter 6**

**(Souls POV)**

I walked into the hospital and collapsed onto the floor. I was breathing heavily and I lost the ability to stand. The pain in my arm was worsened by Black Star trying to help me back up. I was going in and out of consciousness. I could just hear frantic shouts telling me to get up.

"Soul! Get up Soul!" I could nothing but whimper. Pain was shooting all through my body. I couldn't feel anything. The world was slowly being taken over by darkness. I saw a nurse run over to me before I lost my sight. I could hear better again now, and one persons voice hit me like a blast of heat over my shivering body.

"Soul? Soul! Wake up, please. You can't leave me now. Not now not ever!" I managed to scramble out a few words.

"Maka... Hiro... Too many... Pills..."

"Hiro gave you lots of pills?"

"Mhmm..." I nodded slowly.

"Oh crap..." I heard Maka sit infront of me.

"Maka..."

"Yeah?"

"Stay... Please..."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good..." I felt my last ability go. I was slowly losing consciousness for the last time.

**(Makas POV)**

I grabbed Soul as he fell forwards, hiding my tears in his sandy skin. I couldn't understand why he did so much for me... I hardly even knew him... I had to get him safe. I had to ask him... He didn't have one did he? I would ask him when he woke up.

"Miss Albarn?" I rubbed my eyes quickly and turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"We need to help Soul, try get the pills out of his system."

"Oh, ok..." I stood up shakily and handed Soul over to the nurse, who hurried him off.

"Maka..."

"Hm? Oh, hey Tsubaki."

"Hey, are you ok?" She signalled at my eyes, which were red.

"I'm so scared, Tsubaki... What if Soul dies?"

"He won't. He still has things to do. He is strong, Maka."

"Ok... I'm going to have a rest now..."

"I'll see you later." Tsubaki got up and left me to think. If he hadn't met me... He wouldn't be hurt. He wouldn't be close to death... It was all my fault.

**(Souls POV)**

I opened my eyes slightly. I could see again... I looked over at the surrounding beds. All empty.

"Mr Evans!"

"Soul Eater. Not Evans. Not ever."

"Sorry, Mr Eater, can you tell me exactly what Hiro did to you?"

"He forced me to take God knows how many pills, then burnt me... then hurt Maka... Where is she?" I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I was still down a few abilities...

"Miss Albarn is fine. You need to rest. Its for the-"

"Let me see her. Now." I glared at her, baring my teeth. More like fangs really.

"Right away, Mr Eater."

"Good." She stumbled out of the room. Poor Maka, she was worried sounding when she was keeping me awake.

"Soul?"

"Maka!" I heard her footsteps as she hastily approached me.

"Soul, I'm so glad your ok, I was so worried..."

"You've been crying."

"Huh?" Her face went pink.

"You have been crying." I repeated.

"I have not!" She blushed more. I forced myself up and pulled her onto the bed.

"It is ok... I will be fine. then I will kill Hiro."

"No... He might hurt you more... You can't fight hi without a meister. Do you even have one?"

"Erm... Not exactly..."

"What? How can you fight without one?"

"Hey! Its not like you have a weapon."

"True..."

"Erm... Maka... Now may not be the best time... But do you want to be my partner? You said you were looking for a scythe, and here I am. A meisterless scythe. It would be-"

"You idiot, Soul."

"Huh?"

"Of course I will be your partner!" A huge grin snuck across my face and I pulled Maka onto my lap. She hugged me softly, and sparks went off deep inside my stomach. I loved her. I didn't care who would stand in our way. I wanted her to be mine forever.

"Maka..." I pulled her close, her face inches away from mine.

"Yes, Soul?"

"I want you to be more than my meister."

"What?"

"I want you to be mine. Will you?"

"Yes!" She grinned. I smiled, and leaned forward a little, kissing her unsuspecting lips.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul." I smiled and kissed her again, feeling her arms wrap around me and mine wrap around her. One hand found her hair. It was so soft. I never wanted to let go.

"HEY GUYS- WHAT THE HELL?" Black Star shouted, leaving Maka and I lost for words.

Crap.

_**Is the ending ok? Review PLEASE! Love you all for sticking with me for this long, and if you haven't guessed by the sudden romance upbeat, I currently just got asked out by my best friend. So, I'm a happy little girl XD See you all next time!**_


	7. Kings And Queens

_**Hey! I'm not done with you yet; Hiro still needs to get a good punch in the face. And my amazing reviewers have been asking me about the title chapters. They are all titles of songs by 30 Seconds to Mars. And Soul and Maka, its love at 1**__**st**__** sight. Awhh how cute. So, on we go!**_

**Chapter 7**

**(Souls POV)**

I felt Maka tense up. I looked at Kid, then Black Star, then Maka, then at the floor.

"Erm…"

"What just…"

"I can explain!" I interrupted the gasps.

"Please do." Black Star replied, calmly for once.

"Well… Maka is my meister now."

"That doesn't explain much."

"Ok, she is more than that. We are going out."

"But you've known each other for… a week?"

"It is called love, Black Star."

"Oh… ok…"

"Can I have some peace please?" Black Star shuffled out, closely followed by Kid. They went to find their weapons.

"I should go too…"

"You can stay, if you want…"

"I have things to do. I will speak to you later."

"Oh… Ok…" I silently watched her walk out. I had screwed up again. I sat back and tried to catch my breath. Things were going blurry again. The last thing I saw was a nurse running in.

**(Makas POV)**

I didn't know what I had done. I hardly knew him, but yet I felt like this about him. It was amazing. But yet I didn't want him hurt but Hiro. What could I do? Then it hit me. I had to go to Hiro and sort him out. I would do it. I ran to the house, not thinking. Big mistake.

"Maka. I'm glad you are back."

"I came to tell you I'm leaving you."

"That won't happen I'm afraid." I felt a large object hit my head and everything went black.

_**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT SO DON'T COMPLAIN! I'm just never on my computer, only my netbook; so I won't be able to finish this chapter otherwise. Ok? I'll see you all soon!**_

_**~This is not the end.**_


	8. Search and Destroy

_**Hello there, I'm FINALLY updating. I'm away over the weekend so it will be a while before the next one. I'm not gonna talk much, this one will be short because I only have an hour to write. So, on we go!**_

**Chapter 8**

**(Souls POV)**

I looked around, hoping to see Maka stood infront of me, but she wasn't there. I wished she was there, I just wanted to apologise. I didn't know what for, I just did.

"Soul?" I looked up. It was just Kid.

"Oh, what?"

"Did you see where Maka went?"

"I thought she was with you..."

"No, she ran out. I thought you would know where..."

"No..." I practically jumped up. "Shit! She has gone to Hiro's!"

"Oh crap. I will get the others and-"

"I'm coming with you."

"But you can't. Your hurt."

"Theres nothing wrong with me. I need to get Maka out."

"Fine. Lets go." We ran out and got Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti. They understood and followed us out.

We got to Hiro's house. There was a harsh scream. I recognised it as Maka straight away.

**(Makas POV)**

The pain was incredible. I screamed once more before opening my eyes. I couldn't open them much, only a crack. A sharp light hit my eyes as I looked directly into the sunlight. Hiro looked at me. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were evil. He was evil.

"Let me go, Hiro!" I screamed.

"No."

"You should do what a lady asks." I turned and saw Soul. Behind him was Kid and Black Star, weapons at the ready.

"Soul! You shouldn't be here!" I shrieked.

"Well, I'm here, and your all tied up. What are you gonna do bout it?" He laughed. I had been wondering how I could love him even though I hardly knew him. But now I remembered. I loved his sharp teeth. His laugh. His smile. Him. I loved the way he felt around me, the happiness when he was in a room. I loved him.

"Thats not fair!" I whined. "How can you fight without me?"

"True..." I looked at Hiro, then Soul. I was safe again. I could tell. Kid and Black Star charged at Hiro, and Soul cut the ropes holding me back, and transformed into a weapon. I grabbed him and readied myself for the fight of my life.

_**I told you it would be short, I'll see you all next time! Love you all!**_

_**~Its not over yet**_


	9. This Is War

_**OMG HAI! Im so sorry I haven't updated recently but ive had such writers block! i dont know how long this chapter will be depends on how long the fight lasts. So ENJOY OR ELSE!**_

**Chapter 9**

**(Makas POV) **

I felt an unfamiliar feeling. I forgot I had never used Soul as a weapon before.

"Maka?"

"Yes, Soul?"

"Take it easy until your comfortable."

"Right." I ran forwards and swung for Hiro. The blade hit his arm hardly, leaving a red mark with blood seeping through. It worked.

"Bastard!" I heard Hiro before I saw him. A pole swung into me stomach, pushing me back into a wall.

"Crap!" Soul cried out, changing into human form and sitting infront of me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled getting up slowly. "Change back, quickly."

**(Souls POV)**

She seemed as if she wanted the fight over. I changed back giving in to her. She ran forward, he hand gripping me tighter. I felt my blade hit Hiro, but not do much damage. Black Star was over in a corner somehow, and I saw him infront of Kid.

"How dare you."

"How dare I what? Is it because I don't need a modified weapon like everyone else? Or is it because I will win?"

"You can't!" Kid spat. "You won't. Not if I'm here."

"But you will die if you move. Or if I do." Hiro smiled. There was a knife centemetres away from Kids throat, and it could have killed him. But instead he lowered the knife and stabbed Kids leg with it. Then he spun around and stabbed Maka. Right in the chest. She fell to the floor and I turned back into human form, ran at Hiro, and stabbed him in the stomach, making him fall, then ran back to Maka.

"Wake up! Wake up Maka! Please!"

"She will die." Hiro whimpered before closing his eyes fully.

"MAKA!" I shreiked.


	10. 100 Suns

_**HI! Ok, I'm gonna work long and hard on this. Its the last chapter as far as I know; so ENJOY OR ELSE! Review PLEASE and read my other stories ^.^ So, here goes!**_

**Chapter 10**

**(Souls POV)**

"Maka... WAKE UP!" I shrieked again.

"Its not working..." Kid whimpered rom his spot on the ground. He slumped over to me and sat, his golden eyes dull in the withdrawing light.

"Kid... She has to wake up..."

"Will she?"

"She _has_ to!" I picked her up, swiftly falling back again. Hiro, somehow still awake, grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to the ground. I growled, my hate burning up inside of me. As my hate grew, Maka grew weaker. I screamed again. She couldn't die on me. SHE COULDN'T!

"Whats wrong, Soul? Can't let go of whats not yours?"

"SHUT YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, letting Maka rest on the floor. I turned fully to face Hiro. _No, he isn't Hiro anymore. He's a MONSTER. He isn't anything but a monster! _Hiro looked at me, grinning.

"She's gonna die!~" Hiro sang.

"I said SHUT UP!" I shrieked. I only wanted to be alone with her. If she didn't make it I wanted to say goodbye alone. _He _needs to die! I will kill him! HE WILL DIE! I looked at him. He laughed, slowly getting himself up off the ground. He stood, as did I. We were face to face. At last.

I stood. Watching him. Watching his every move. I had to figure out his movements so I could counter. He swung at me. I dodged. Just. He laughed. I swung and he dodged easily. The process repeated a few times before I got the routine in my head. Attack, dodge, attack, dodge... I could attack at one point. The most dangerous of all. Attack when he attacked.

I ran. He ran. My arm turned into a scythe. His knife was positioned. As was my scythe. We ran toward one another.

"HIRO!" I screamed.

My scythe and his knife reached eachother's bodies at the same time.

"Now you've done it, Soul!" Hiro laughed. He looked at my bleeding stomach, then at his own. I felt the knife being pulled out of my stomach, so I withdrew the scythe. I felt shaky. My life recently flashed infront of me. _Am I dying?_

_Flashback __**(This includes either no or next to no speech)**_

_I sat in the park, even though it was warm, I still wore my hoodie. I looked around. Apart from me I only saw two others. A couple maybe? I sighed. Staring back at the floor I heard a slapping noise. I looked up. I thought it was nothing. Until I saw it. He hit the girl. I stood. He wouldn't leave her alone, so I grabbed her. She introduced herself as Maka Albarn, daughter of Death Scythe. I introduced myself, Soul Eater. I wouldn't say anything about my real last name, Evans. That was a past NOT to be revisited. _

_Flashback DURING Flashback__**(Confusing, I know. SOWWI!)**_

_Mother... Father... Wes... Wes! How I missed him... The fire... After I ran off... I got upset with my parents for not letting me do what I wanted for a change, instead of following the family tradition. Piano. I wanted to do something else! I wanted... To go to school! I had stormed out. Wes had given me money to stay the night at a B&B down the road, when I got back the next morning I saw nothing but a burnt down structure. I spoke to the fire brigade. They said there was a kitchen fire... It had spread to the rest of the house. I had asked if there were any survivors. The man could only shake his head, and offer somewhere to sit. I sat for a while, until I saw a man in a suit walk towards me. I stood. He bowed his head slightly and told me to come with him, he said I was his social worker while I was in care. In a childrens home. I was 6. I didn't know what I was back then... I was 10 when I first found that out, then I was moved to the DWMA where one of the teachers took care of me. That was until I was 15. Now I am 16._

_End of THAT Flashback, continue of FIRST Flashack._

_I got sabbed by Hiro before running off with Maka. Thats all I saw for a while, until I saw me in the hospital. I was with Maka. It was when we first became partners. I stared, rewatching the best part of my life. Then we kissed. I smiled. Knowing it couldn't last. More time flashed by. Then I saw what I only witnessed a few minutes back. Hiro stabbed Maka right in the chest. I screamed, but no noise left my lips. I cried, but no tears fell from my eyes. I looked, and saw blood. Nothing but blood._

_End of all Flashbacks__**(Sorry it was confusing :L)**_

I stood. Hiro fell. I had won. But then I fell too. I heard Maka scream. When had she woken up? Was it while I was out of it? I turned onto my back and stared down at her.

"I love you Maka..." I whispered.

**_WAS THAT OK? I made up a little about Souls past, I don't know how accurate it is :L But I think I have only 1 chapter left now. I will warn you now it will be short. Hope you have enjoyed, I have deffonatly enjoyed writing. SEE YOU IN MY FINAL CHAPTER! _**

**_LOVE YALL!_**

**_animebiersack98 OUT! XD_**


	11. The Kill

_**Ohai :3 So here is the end of the story, I don't think I'm gonna make another fanfiction on here for a while, I'll be making a My Chemical Romance fanfic on .com, so there! There isn't a celebrity section on here and I want to make a Frerard story! So I hope you enjoy! Here comes the end!**_

**Chapter 11**

**(Maka's POV)**

I couldn't move. I was too weak. But Soul was _dying_. I had to get up. I slowly crawled over to him. "Soul?" I whispered.

"Maka…" He smiled.

"You're gonna be ok. I promise."

"I know. I'm just glad he has gone." He pulled himself up and grabbed my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you, Soul."

"I love you, Maka." He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I never wanted this to end though I knew it would.

"We should go to the academy and explain…"

"Yeah." He got up and helped me to my feet. Slowly we walked into the setting sun, hand in hand. Peace at last.

_**SORRY! It was STUPID SHORT! But this was mainly to tell you about what I explained earlier. I shall see you in a few months! Thanks for reading, final reviews PLEASEE. Read my other stories and have a good life. BYEEEEE!**_

_**Animebiersack98 out B|**_


End file.
